Kiss the rain
by Jelly Bean Jenna
Summary: Summery; Sam & Andy are going through a tough time & aren't really on speaking terms. How can a few drinks,a jukebox & unspoken words fix that? And what are the results of it all? Nominated for the 2012 ROOKIE BLUE CHOICE AWARDS!
1. Chapter 1

**Summery; Sam & Andy are going through a tough time & aren't really on speaking terms. How can a few drinks, a jukebox & unspoken words fix that? And what are the results of it all?**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing of the show Rookie Blue (sadly!) And none of the music I used in this story. But the ideas are all mine!**

**Special thanks to Jj87!**

**A\N: I have created a Facebook Group for readers & writers addicted to Fanfiction- so search for it=  
>Fanfic's Anonymous! And Join!<strong>

**Chapter 1 **  
><span>  
>Sam sat staring at his whiskey seated in his usual spot at the bar of the Penny. Lost in thought of the last few weeks, he picked up the glass swallowed its contents &amp; motioned to Liam for a refill.<p>

Andy had broken off her engagement to Callaghan when she found out that he cheated on her with Jo. That was a good thing.

Then Sam just had to go and mention the fact that everyone would soon pick up on that fact. That was a bad thing!

That resulted in them having a major argument before Sam stomped off leaving Andy to go off in search of Nixon by herself and nearly getting killed. That was a very bad thing!

And all because he had his head up his ass when it came to his feelings regarding Andy, or anything remotely related to Andy. He just couldn't have one single straight thought when she was around or when he was thinking about her. All reasonable logic just flew out the window.

When Luke found Andy in Nixon's storage container and took her back to the barn Sam had tried to apologize to her but she just shut him down and wouldn't listen. She had the most heart wrenching look on her face - it was unforgiving.

Since then Best had her ride with either Williams or Shaw, having sensed the tension between them it was probably in everyone's best interest.

Taking a long sip of his whiskey before setting the glass down Sam only had one thought in mind. He actually missed her. Her incessant babbling, her allergy to silence, her giggle at their silly, slightly flirtatious banter and her flustered look when they were involved in that flirty banter.

He missed her.

Ever since she dumped Callaghan on his ass the guy was hounding her like a love sick puppy. She was forever getting flowers, or boxes of candy or some other thing delivered to the station with cards. Most of the time he saw Nash leave with both the flowers and the candy. The guy was insufferable and relentless in his attempt to win her back. Sam had often seen the private conversations in the hallways or outside the locker room.

That was a bad thing!

Over the last three weeks they hadn't spoken much, they merely exchanged smiles or nods or sometimes a weak hi before they moved on. At least she still had the same flustered look on her face whenever she saw him. That was a good thing!

But THIS was defiantly not how Sam wanted things to be between them.

Letting a soft sigh leave his lips he emptied the tumbler, again asking Liam for another refill.

Andy was glad shift was over. She had a long boring day riding the desk with Chris. He was good company but the day just seemed to drag on forever. She looked up at lunch time to find another delivery guy staring at her from behind a large bouquet of multi-coloured flowers- really not her style.

Signing for them she put them under the table before throwing the card that read 'I miss you' in the trash.

He just would not stop.

He was becoming a pain in the ass and just didn't understand 'it's over'.

Grabbing the flowers Andy made her way to the locker room. She sent all of the flowers home with Traci for her mom and the candy for Leo. Not seeing Traci anywhere Andy jumped in the shower while she waited. Tonight they were going to the Penny. It was the first time she would set foot in the place since she dumped Luke.

Gail and Traci had refused to take no for an answer anymore. So she finally caved in and agreed to go with them. At least there was the off chance that Sam would be there. She felt bad about where they were- the place they were in. She had thought about trying to speak to him or calling or going to see him but didn't know what to say.

The look on his face when Luke brought her into the barn after the Nixon episode was one she would never forget. His eye's held a look of fear in them. Fear that she had never seen before. Fear that scared her into shutting him down when he tried to talk to her. Fear that scared her.

She could kick herself at her own stupidity.

The last three weeks had given her a lot of time to think. Most of those thoughts were always headed in one direction- settling on one person- Sam.

Sam was on his fourth shot when Oliver sat down next to him ordering a beer.

"Hey brother, haven't seen you round much lately."

"Been busy" Sam said not in the mood for where he knew this conversation would end up. It was always the same with Oliver the conversation would start on one subject but always end up on the same topic as always- one Andy McNally.

"So, I see your partner seems to be everyone else's still. You planning on fixing that soon?"

Oliver sure had decided to stop with the small talk and subtle hints & pull out the big guns tonight.

"That's not my decision" Sam said lifting an eyebrow in cockiness at Oliver's eagerness for him to get back to partnering with Andy.

"Well at least talk to her, she is miserable and that makes me miserable when I have to ride with her so fix it before I do something myself," Oliver said in all seriousness.

She's miserable? That certainly got Sam's attention.

"Well she's probably miserable cos of her and Callaghan's split and she is probably miserable cos I nearly got her killed. So I doubt that she wants to ride with me so I think we best leave it as is," Sam said turning back to his drink.

"Wrong, and wrong there Sammy trust me. Talk to her."

As the door of the Penny opened Sam felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Somehow if Andy was even remotely close by he would somehow sense it without having to actually see her. Watching in the mirror behind the bar he saw Andy, Nash, Peck, Epstein & Diaz all walk in.

Andy was carrying a large bouquet of flowers that screamed Callaghan.

Sam turned to Oliver wearing a smug smirk and raised eyebrows as if to say 'Really? You still think so?'

As the crowd of rookies made their way to their usual table Sam saw Andy make her way over to them and wave Liam over.

"Shaw, Sam" an unsteady smile accompanied her greeting.

"Hey McNally" Oliver practically did a happy dance on his bar stool at seeing the two of them here in one room.

"McNally" Sam gruffed out as he turned to finish his drink.

As Liam approached Andy held out her flowers to him.

"Take them home for your wife. Traci usually takes them for her mom but I have the feeling she'll forget about them soon." Andy handed them over the counter top and turned walking away to join the table.

Oliver turned to Sam wearing a smug grin from ear to ear as if he wanted to say 'See I told you'.

"Seriously, talk to her."

"About what?"

"Anything to start."

With that Oliver said goodnight as he finished his beer and left Sam to order another drink.

An hour later after a few beers Andy saw Traci coming back from the bar carrying a tray of clear shots, wearing a satisfied grin.

"No way!" Andy said in a fit of giggles.

"Yes way! Come on you haven't been out in how long? Time to have some fun...or not" Traci said eyeing the doorway as Luke stepped in.

"Shit. I gotta go" Andy mumbled reaching for her bag.

Gail ever so observant grabbed Andy's bag and said a stern "no".

"Gail's right Andy just coz he doesn't get it doesn't mean you gotta run away. What happened to talking to Sam?" Traci knew Andy would try her best to make a quick exit now that Luke showed up.

"Trace I said I'd try talk to him when I saw he was here. I didn't say I was going to. Luke...Luke...I can't talk to Sam with Luke sitting across the bar," Andy was in full panic mode.

"Ok so let's help Lukewarm get the message, then you go talk to Sam ok?" Gail said with a face that could only be described as wicked.

"Oh and how exactly am I going to do that?" Andy was afraid to ask.

Both of Andy's friends shrugged before Gail said "We'll find a way," wearing a sadistic smile.

"Gail's right. We'll find a way ok but first let's get you some liquid courage," Traci was not letting her get out of this that easily.

Two shots and two beers each later Traci motioned to Jerry who just arrived before making her way over to him.

Excusing herself Andy motioned towards the bathroom before leaving the table.

Sam sat watching her from the corner of his eye waged a war of thought about talking to her. She was never alone so he would probably not get the chance.

He saw her stand up and make her way down the hallway around the corner to the ladies bathroom.  
>Maybe he could wait outside and have a quick talk there. Not the ideal place but he was limited to choice.<p>

Deciding it was now or never Sam stood up off his bar stool and made his way over to wait outside the ladies room door. As he rounded the corner he froze dead in his tracks as he came upon one Andy McNally in the arms of one Luke Callaghan in what was one hell of a kiss outside the ladies room.

Andy pulled away at feeling Sam's presence as Luke finally let her go feeling that they were not alone.

Andy watched as a force of emotions played out on Sam's face before he turned the expression to an unreadable one. Then he simply turned around and walked away.

"You asshole!" Andy yelled at Luke before making her way after Sam.

"Sam!" She called out to him, but he kept on walking back to his seat. Maybe if he ignored her she would peg it to the fact that someone turned on the jukebox while they all snuck off into the hallway.

Sam sat down and ordered tequila and another whiskey, this time a double after seeing their passionate little rendezvous in the hallway; he needed something stronger to calm himself down before he ended up going over to McNally and shaking some sense into her.

Andy stopped halfway over to Sam before she felt the sting in her eyes. She turned and made her way back to a confused looking Gail and Traci that had since returned to their table.

"Andy what's wrong?" Traci's voice filled with concern at seeing Sam walk away from Andy and then have her return to them with tear stained cheeks.

"Luke was waiting for me outside the bathroom. When I came out he grabbed me and kissed me and when I finally pushed him hard enough to let go I look up and see Sam standing there watching us with this look on his face." She said as she motioned in the general direction of both Luke and Sam's seats at the bar as she tried to wipe away the free falling tears.

"Oh my God he did not! Well that's it..." Gail said as she stood up and started to make her way around the table.

"No. Just leave it please!" Andy said grabbing Gail's wrist not sure if she was headed for Luke or Sam.

"Andy you can't let him do that to you and let him get away with it" Gail spat pointing heatedly towards Luke. "Ugh, he is such a jackass!"

"And what does Sam think?" She said swinging her hand around to point at Sam.

Sam sat watching the spectacle at Andy's table and the wild gestures all three women were making towards him and Luke. He was glad that Diaz and Epstein were at the dart boards or it could have been quite the circus show.

Watching Andy's teary face and then seeing Peck jump up waving at Callaghan with a venomous look on her face told Sam that Andy was probably not a willing participant in what he had witnessed.

He watched as Andy lay her forehead down on the curve of the table in front of her as Traci ran a hand up and down her back as she looked up at him. Nash was giving him an almost apologetic look.

Maybe Andy would leave soon then I can go over there and beat the life out of that piece of crap he thought turning to give Callaghan a venomous look of his own.

He hated to see Andy cry and knowing that Callaghan was the cause made Sam want to kill him and bring him back to life so he could kill him again.

Suddenly silence filled the Penny as the song on the jukebox came to an end leaving only the chatter of its customers filling the air.

The end of the music gave Sam an idea on how to convey a message to Andy without having to actually talk to her. She should know him well enough to get it, or so he hoped as he stood up from his seat and made his way over to the jukebox.

He dug some change out of his pocket and made his selection popped in the coins and returned to his seat.

Sam hardly ever used the jukebox so Traci and Gail watched with amused eyes as he made his way back over to his seat. Traci shrugged smiling at Gail as she looked down at Andy still resting her forehead down on the table.

Sitting down back at the bar, Sipping on his whiskey Sam hoped that this would work.

Soon the soft strumming of a guitar filled the air before a mellow drum beat started to roll.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N; thanks for reading & reviewing!  
>Hope you all enjoy<strong>!

**Chapter 2  
><strong>  
>Soon the soft strumming of a guitar filled the air before a mellow drum beat started to roll.<p>

**If we could see tomorrow  
>what of your plans<br>No one can live in sorrow  
>ask all your friends<strong>

**Times that you took in stride  
>They're back in demand<br>I was the one who's washing  
>Blood off your hands<strong>

**Don't you cry tonight**  
><strong>I still love you baby<strong>  
><strong>Don't you cry tonight<strong>  
><strong>Don't you cry tonight<strong>

**There's a heaven above you baby  
>And don't you cry tonight<strong>.

Andy stiffened as she listened to the words. It was Guns & Roses- Don't cry being played as she sat doing the opposite of that with her face hidden and her head still resting on the edge of the table.

Her head whipped up and she looked Traci and Gail mumbling a "Funny guys" before resting her head back on its spot on the table.

**I know the things you wanted  
>They're not what you have<br>With all the people talkin' it's drivin' you** **mad**

**If I was standing by you how would you feel  
>Knowing your love's decided<br>And all love is real Baby  
>And Don't you cry tonight<br>Don't you cry tonight**

**Don't you cry tonight  
>There's a heaven above you baby<br>And don't you cry tonight.  
><strong>

"Um...Andy, that wasn't us" Traci whispered in her ear.

"Sam played it"

Traci's statement made Andy's head whip up again this time her gaze settling on Sam who was watching her intently.

**I thought I could live in your world  
>As years all went by<br>With all the voices I've heard  
>Something has died<br>And when you're in need of someone  
>My heart won't deny you<strong>

**So many seem so lonely**  
><strong>With no one left to cry to baby<strong>

**And don't you cry tonight  
>And don't you cry tonight<br>And don't you cry tonight  
>Don't you cry tonight<strong>

**There's a heaven above you baby**  
><strong>And Don't you cry tonight<strong>  
><strong>Don't you ever cry<strong>  
><strong>Don't you cry tonight<strong>

**Baby maybe someday  
>Don't you cry<br>Don't you ever cry  
>Don't you cry…Tonight<br>**

She managed a huge grin as she sat looking at him, earning herself one of his dimpled grin's back. Although it was not a megawatt smile she could see he meant it.

"Hey I've got it" Gail suddenly shrieked slamming her beer bottle down on the table.

"Got what?" Traci asked jumping at Gail's sudden happiness.

"I've got the perfect song for Andy to play Callaghan. Who's got change?"

The women dug through their purses before Gail made her way over to the jukebox.

As she put the coins in she yelled over to Luke. "Hey homicide! This is a special dedication to you from Andy" before she made her selection & made her way back to her seat collapsing in a fit of giggles at the smug look he threw Sam's way.

Peck's comment was not missed by Sam either, having Andy dedicate a song to Callaghan now that was a bad thing.

After this whiskey was done Sam decided he would be leaving. He really was in no mood for the direction things seemed to be headed in and he would not subject himself to more unnecessary punishment.

Soon more guitar notes filled the air as a beat followed and Kelly Clarkson's voice sang out her song Stronger.

**You know the bed feels warmer,  
>Sleeping here alone,<br>You know I dream in colour,  
>And do the things I want. <strong>

**You** **think you got the best of me  
>Think you've had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone.**

**Think you left me broken down  
>Think that I'd come running back<br>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong.**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
><strong>Stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when<strong> I'm alone.

** What doesn't kill you makes a fighter **

**Footsteps even lighter  
>doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<br>what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me myself and I<br>****What doesn't kill you makes** **you stronger, stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>you heard that I was starting over with someone new<br>They told you I was moving on, over you, **

**You didn't think that I'd come back, I'd come back swinging **

**You try to break me but you see**

**what doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
><strong>stand a little taller<strong>  
><strong>doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.<strong>  
><strong>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<strong>

**Footsteps even lighter**  
><strong>doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.<strong>  
><strong>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<strong>  
><strong>Just me, myself and I<strong>

**what doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
><strong>Stand a little taller<strong> **doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me**

**You know in the end the day I left was just my beginning... in the end...**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
><strong>Stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<strong>  
><strong>what doesn't kill you makes a fighter<strong>

**Footsteps even lighter**  
><strong>doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.<strong>  
><strong>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<strong>

**Just me, Myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
><strong>Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.<strong>  
><strong>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<strong>  
><strong>Just me, Myself and I<strong>

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
><strong>Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.<strong>  
><strong>I'm not alone.<strong>

Sam cocked an eyebrow at the opening lyrics. Well that he did not need to know. Casing a glance at Andy and her table, he was amused to see the three of them singing into their beer bottles quite enjoying the words.

As the song went on Sam changed his gaze to settle on a very unhappy looking Callaghan. He gave a slight chuckle as he turned his head over his arms resting on the bar and caught Andy's eye.

She went into one very flustered look. Sam sent her a smile much wider than the first, moments before, earning him a bigger one in return before she looked away and carried on singing into her bottle.

Maybe he would stay a while longer.

"Judging by the look on Lukewarm's face I'd say he got the message" Traci giggled as the song finished.

Having seen Sam's face she added a quick "I think Swarek did too"

"Shut up" Andy said swatting Traci's arm in playfulness.

"Hey go play Sam a song" Gail suddenly voiced.

"No way! Uh-hu" Andy said shaking her head.

"Oh come on you played one for Lukewarm and he got the message. Soooooo?..." Traci was like a child the night before Christmas at Gail's idea.

"No!" Andy was giggling like a school girl when Sam looked back at them.

'I'm defiantly the topic of that conversation' he thought at seeing her face turn a brighter red than it already was.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. Waving Liam over he exchanged a note for some coins before making his way over to the jukebox.

'What the hell! It can't get any worse can it?' He scanned the playlist with intent before making his choice and taking up his seat ordering another whiskey. He kept his eyes focused on the mirror behind the bar counter not daring to look at Andy or her table.

The slow tune of 3 doors downs - Here without you drummed through the air.

**A hundred days have made me older  
>since the last time that I saw your pretty face.<strong>

**A thousand lies have made me colder **

**And I don't think I can look at this the same.**

**All the miles that separate**  
><strong>Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face.<strong>

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind.  
>I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight, it's only you and me.  
><strong>  
><strong>The miles just keep rollin'<br>as the people leave their way to say hello  
>I've heard this life is overrated<br>But I hope that it gets better as we go.**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind.  
>I think about you baby and I<strong> **dream about you all the time.  
>I'm here without you baby<br>But you're still with me in my dreams  
>And tonight, it's only you and me.<br>**  
><strong>Everything I know, and anywhere I go,<br>It gets hard but it won't take away my love.  
>And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.<br>It gets hard but it won't take away my love**.

**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind.<br>I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.  
>I'm here without you baby<strong>

**But you're still with me in my dreams  
>And tonight, it's only you and me.<br>**

Andy sat staring at Sam eyes wide mouth slightly open in total and utter disbelief.

"Looks like he beat you to it" Traci said sticking her bottle to her lips before she burst into a fit of giggles at Andy's face.

Throughout the song Andy sat staring at Sam who sat staring at himself in the mirror while Callaghan stared between the two.

He knew Swarek was lusting after Andy and that there was something from Andy's side but that- that was not what he had expected. Finishing his drink he ordered another and a round for Andy's table. There was no way he was giving up without a fight. So he sent the round of tequila's and beer over hoping to gain some grace in Andy's good books.

Andy turned flustered to Gail and Traci before she started babbling. "Ok so now what? What the hell is that supposed to mean ...I mean...shit" she bit off her words at hearing them with her own ears.

Liam arrived with the round and pointed over to Luke as he set the drinks down.

Glancing up at Sam Andy saw his eyebrow raise in all but an amused look before he turned away looking at his tumbler with great interest.

"Son of a bitch does it again!" Andy sighed as she rolled her eyes at Luke's attempt piss her off more.

"Ok so now you have to go play a song for Sam!" Traci said catching the look on Sam's face as he turned away.

"Like what Trace? And how do I get him to get the message? Argh!" Andy was clearly frustrated.

"Think of what you wanna say to Sam and then think of a song. First one that jumps to mind you play. Now go" she said ushering Andy off her chair.

"And how is Sam supposed to know it's for him and not that?" Andy whispered in concern as she nodded to Luke as she said 'that'.

"Oh I got that covered!" Gail said triumphantly.

Andy took her time walking over to the jukebox lost in thought. She ran her eyes over the playlist for a split second before a title caught her eye. It wasn't what she really wanted to say but maybe he would sense her hesitation and therefore understand her choice. As she dropped her coins in she saw Gail jump up.

"Hey Swarek you listening? Andy's next song is a special dedication just for you"

Andy rolled her eyes at Gail's lack of subtleness.

She saw Sam turn to Gail before turning to her. His eyebrow shot up and that cocky grin graced his face. She flashed a sassy one of her own before keying in her selection and walking away.

Sam was surprised to say the least. Andy is not one of those out there kinds of people. He had not expected her to play the game he was, the way he was, but the fact that she was willing to spoke silent volumes.

Hearing her selection was going to be interesting indeed.

**A\N: short I know but I can't give** **everything away now can I?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam rolled his eyes when her choice began to play- Complicated by Avril Lavigne. He should have guessed.

**Uh huh life's like this  
>Uh huh, uh huh<br>that's the way it is  
>'Cos life's like this<br>Uh huh, uh huh  
>that's the way it is<strong>

**Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
>Lay back, it's all been done before<br>and if, you could only let it be  
>you will see…<strong>

**I like, you the way you are  
>when we're drivin' in your car and you're, talkin' to me one on one<br>but you become…**

**Somebody else 'Round everyone else**  
><strong>Your watchin' your back<strong>  
><strong>Like you can't relax<strong>  
><strong>You tryin' to be cool<strong>  
><strong>You look like a fool to me<strong>

**Tell me…  
>Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?<br>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
>Gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you you fall and you crawl and you break  
>And you take what you get, and you turn it into<br>Honestly, you promised me  
>I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>No no no  
><strong>  
><strong>You come over unannounced<br>Dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
>Where you are ain't where it's at you see<br>You're makin' me**

**Laugh out, when you strike a pose**  
><strong>Take off, all your preppy clothes<strong>

**you know, you're not foolin' anyone  
>when you become<br>**  
><strong>Somebody else 'Round everyone else<br>Your watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<strong>

**Tell me…  
>Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?<br>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
>Gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you you fall and you crawl and you break  
>And you take what you get, and you turn it into<br>Honestly, you promised me  
>I'm never gonna find you fake it<strong>

**No no no (No no no)**

**No no (No no no)**

**No no (No no no)**

**No no**

**Ooh, chill out, what** **you yellin' for?**  
><strong>Lay back, it's all been done before<strong>  
><strong>And if you could only let it be<strong>  
><strong>You will see<strong>

**Somebody else 'Round everyone else**

**Your watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<strong>

**Tell me…  
>Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?<br>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
>Gets me frustrated Life's like this, you<br>You fall and you crawl and you break  
>And you take what you get, and you turn it into<br>Honestly, you promised me  
>I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>No no**

**Why'd you** **have to go and make things so complicated?  
>(Yea yea)<br>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
>Gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you you fall and you crawl and you break  
>And you take what you get, and you turn it into<br>Honestly, you promised me  
>I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>No no no  
><strong>  
>Before the song was even half way through he knew exactly what she was trying to say. She was confused, scared and hesitant. Why would she be confused? And why scared and hesitant?<p>

If that was her reaction then Sam was thrilled with it! It meant one thing- There was defiantly something there and Sam planned on finding out exactly what as he made his way back to the jukebox as he waived for another whiskey from Liam.

Maybe this would explain to her why.

As he resumed his vacated seat he felt eyes watching him. Turning to see her looking at him for the first time since she stood at the jukebox he offered what he hoped she would take as a reassuring look before his choice began to play.

"Oh my God- Seriously?" Gail giggled stunned by his choice.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Don't you get what he's saying with this song?" Gail was flashing smiles between Sam and Andy as he had now swung himself around to watch her reaction and have her see him watching.

"What?" Andy said again as she stared at Sam watching her.

"You're his pill! Like as in his addiction. He is totally hooked on you"

Andy's eyes widened and she turned her head to look at Gail looking rather flustered by her comment.

"I don't think so!" Andy managed to mumble.

"Andy it's Just like a pill by Pink, trust me that's what he's saying"

**I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
>I think, I took too much<br>I'm cryin' here, what have you done?  
>I thought it would be fun<strong>

**I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch  
>I can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itch<br>I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch  
>I think I'll get outta here, where I can<br>Run just as fast as I can  
>To the middle of nowhere<br>To the middle of my frustrated fears**

**And I swear you're just like a pill  
>Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill<br>You keep makin' me ill  
><strong>  
><strong>I haven't moved from the spot where you left me<br>This must be a bad trip  
>All of the other pills, they were different<br>Maybe I should get some help**

**I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage** **in the switch**

**I can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itch  
>I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch<br>I think I'll get outta here, where I can  
>Run just as fast as I can<br>To the middle of nowhere  
>To the middle of my frustrated fears<strong>

**And I swear you're just like a pill**  
><strong>Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill<strong>  
><strong>You keep makin' me ill<strong>

**Run just as fast as I can  
>To the middle of nowhere<br>To the middle of my frustrated fears  
>And I swear you're just like a pill<br>Instead** **of makin' me better, you keep makin'**

**can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch  
>(Just like a pill)<br>I can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itch  
>(Just like a pill)<br>I said, I tried to call the** **nurse again but she's** **being a little bitch**  
><strong>(Just like a pill)<strong>

**I think I'll get outta here, where I can**  
><strong>Run just as fast as I can<strong>  
><strong>To the middle of nowhere<strong>  
><strong>To the middle of my frustrated fears<strong>  
><strong>(Frustrated, frustrated fears)<strong>

**And I swear you're just like a pill**  
><strong>Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill<strong>  
><strong>You keep makin' me ill<strong>

**Run just as fast as I can  
>To the middle of nowhere<br>To the middle of my frustrated fears  
>(Frustrated fears)<strong>

**And I swear you're just like a pill**  
><strong>(Just like a pill)<strong>  
><strong>Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill<strong>  
><strong>(Makin' me, makin' me ill)<strong>  
><strong>You keep makin' me ill<strong>

**Run just as fast as I can**  
><strong>To the middle of nowhere<strong>  
><strong>To the middle of my frustrated fears<strong>

**And I swear you're just like a pill**  
><strong>Instead<strong>

**of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill**

**Oh you keep makin' me ill)  
>You keep makin' me ill<strong>

**Run just as fast as I can**  
><strong>To the middle of nowhere<strong>  
><strong>To the middle of my frustrated fears<strong>

Andy saw Sam turn away half way through the song. She wondered what he was thinking.

"I think he meant I make him sick" Andy whispered.

"Yeah love sick" Traci said.

"Come on your turn" she said handing some coins to Andy.

Andy rolled her eyes as she stood up and took a sip of her beer.

"I'll get some refills" Gail said making her way over to stand next to Sam.

Andy scanned the playlist not sure of her next choice. She threw wayward glances at Gail and Sam who kept throwing her ones back.

Making her choice she sat back down biting her lip as her hand played with a loose strand of hair.

Just as the music started Gail sat back down and handed over their beers.

Gail suddenly sat bolt upright and giving Andy a look yelled "Andy what the hell were you thinking? Is there something wrong with you?" Before casting a worried glance towards Sam.

**You and me,  
>we used to be together<br>Every day together, always  
>I really feel that I'm losing my best friend<br>I can't believe this could be the end  
>It looks as though you're letting go<br>And if it's real, well I don't want to know**

**Don't speak**  
><strong>I know just what you're saying<strong>  
><strong>So please stop explaining<strong>  
><strong>Don't tell me 'cause it hurts<strong>

**Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>Don't tell me 'cause it hurts<strong>

**Our memories, they can be inviting**  
><strong>But some are altogether mighty frightening<strong>  
><strong>As we die, both you and I<strong>  
><strong>With my head in my hands, I sit and cry<strong>

**Don't speak**  
><strong>I know just what you're saying<strong>  
><strong>So please stop explaining<strong>  
><strong>Don't tell me 'cause it hurts, no, no, no<strong>

**Don't speak**  
><strong>I know what you're thinking<strong>  
><strong>And I don't need your reasons<strong>

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

**It's all ending**  
><strong>I gotta stop pretending who we are<strong>

**You and me  
>I can see us dying, are we?<strong>

**Don't speak**  
><strong>I know just what you're saying<strong>  
><strong>So please stop explaining<strong>  
><strong>Don't tell me 'cause it hurts, no, no<strong>

**Don't speak**  
><strong>I know what you're thinking<strong>  
><strong>And I don't need<strong>

** your reasons**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
>Don't tell me 'cause it hurts<br>I know what you're saying  
>So please stop explaining<strong>

Suddenly the music stopped sending the room into stunned silence. The song wasn't even half way through yet when it just suddenly ceased to play. Sam sat listening to her hesitation being spelled out by No Doubt's Don't speak.

**A\N- sorry I did it again!  
>Couldn't help myself<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the Alerts & Reviews!  
>Please keep them coming!<strong>

Chapter 4

Suddenly the music stopped sending the room into stunned silence.

Sam sat listening to her hesitation being spelled out by No Doubt's Don't speak. And he was not going to listen to it anymore. He stood up made his way over to the jukebox and pulled the plug out the wall, effectively silencing it.

"Whoa" Traci said astonished by his actions.

"I don't think he appreciated that one" Gail said with a smirk as she saw Sam plug the jukebox back in, toss in some coins and make his way back to his seat without looking their way.

**We'll do it all**  
><strong>Everything<strong>  
><strong>On our own<strong>  
><strong>We don't need<strong>  
><strong>Anything Or anyone<strong>

**If I lay here**  
><strong>If I just lay here<strong>  
><strong>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<strong>  
><strong>I don't quite know<strong>  
><strong>How to say<strong>  
><strong>How I feel<strong>  
><strong>Those three words<strong>  
><strong>Are said too much<strong>  
><strong>They're not enough<strong>

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**Let's waste time**

**Chasing cars**

**Around our heads**

**I need your grace**  
><strong>To remind me<strong>

**To find my own**

**If I lay here**  
><strong>If I just lay here<strong>

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**All that I am**

**All that I ever was**

**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

**I don't know where**

**Confused about how as well**

**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and** **just forget the world?**

Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol was one of her favorite songs and she softly sang to the words as they played.

"You, had better go and play a better song than the last one! What were you thinking? Go fix it and say what it is you want to say" Gail huffed before leaving the table to use the bathroom.

After Sam's last song choice maybe Gail was right. Maybe she should just get it all out there.

What did she have to loose?

With a song in mind she approached the jukebox cautiously as if it would disagree with her. With shaking hands she tossed in her coins before she made her way to the bathroom as the music began to play.

**This time, this place**  
><strong>Misused, mistakes<strong>  
><strong>Too long, too late<strong>  
><strong>Who was I to make you wait<strong>

**Just one chance**  
><strong>Just one breath<strong>  
><strong>Just in case there's just one left<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you know,<strong>  
><strong>You know, you know<strong>

**That I love you**  
><strong>I have loved you all along<strong>  
><strong>And I miss you<strong>  
><strong>Been far away for far too long<strong>

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**  
><strong>And you'll never go<strong>  
><strong>Stop breathing if<strong>  
><strong>I don't see you anymore<strong>

**On my knees, I'll ask for one**  
><strong>Last chance for one last dance<strong>  
><strong>Cause with you, I'd withstand<strong>  
><strong>All of hell to hold your hand<strong>

**I'd give it all**  
><strong>I'd give for us<strong>  
><strong>Give anything but I won't give up<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you know,<strong>  
><strong>You know, you know<strong>

**That I love you**  
><strong>I have loved you all along<strong>  
><strong>And I miss you<strong>  
><strong>Been far away for far too long<strong>

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**  
><strong>And you'll never go<strong>  
><strong>Stop breathing if<strong>  
><strong>I don't see you anymore<strong>

**So far away**  
><strong>Been far away for far too long<strong>  
><strong>So far away<strong>  
><strong>Been far away for far too long<strong>  
><strong>But you know, you know, you know<strong>

**I wanted**  
><strong>I wanted you to stay<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I needed<strong>  
><strong>I need to hear you say<strong>

**That I love you**  
><strong>I have loved you all along<strong>  
><strong>And I forgive you<strong>  
><strong>For being away for far too long<strong>

**So keep breathing**  
><strong>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<strong>

**Hold on to me and**  
><strong>Never let me go<strong>

Sam nearly fell off his chair when he heard the song start.

It was one he often listened to and it always made him think of Andy. When he spun around he saw Traci staring at him with wide eyes at what she was hearing. She shrugged before motioning towards the bathrooms.

Sam turned his line of view to Callaghan just to make sure he hadn't followed her again.

Sam couldn't help the fully dimpled grin his face wore of its own accord. He really couldn't believe his ears either.

Andy took her seat back without looking anywhere except the floor then the table then her beer bottle.

"Ok I think I kinda overdid it on that one" she mumbled.

"Oh I don't know about that, but I do know that the smile Swaerk has on his face now wouldn't come off unless the world stopped turning" Traci said drawing Andy to look over at Sam who then looked away before ordering what looked like another double before grabbing some coins and making his way to play an answer to Andy's sudden all out there choice in music.

"Oh God that was too much! What if he plays me don't speak now?" Andy winced at the thought as she lay her head back down on the table.

"Oh I don't know about that..." Traci said as the familiar tones of Lifehouse's Hanging by a moment began.

**Desperate for changing**  
><strong>Starving for truth I'm closer to where I started<strong>  
><strong>Chasing after you<strong>  
><strong>I'm falling even more in love with you<strong>  
><strong>Letting go of all I've held onto<strong>  
><strong>I'm standing here until you make me move<strong>  
><strong>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<strong>

**Forgetting all I'm lacking**  
><strong>Completely incomplete<strong>  
><strong>I'll take your invitation<strong>  
><strong>You take all of me now...<strong>

**I'm falling even more in love with you**  
><strong>Letting go of all I've held onto<strong>  
><strong>I'm standing here until you make me move<strong>  
><strong>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<strong>  
><strong>I'm living for the only thing I know<strong>  
><strong>I'm running and not quite sure where to go<strong>  
><strong>And I don't know what I'm diving into<strong>  
><strong>Just hanging by a moment here with you<strong>

**There's nothing else to lose**  
><strong>There's nothing else to find<strong>

**There's nothing in the world**  
><strong>That can change my mind<strong>  
><strong>There is nothing else<strong>  
><strong>There is nothing else<strong>  
><strong>There is nothing else<strong>

**Desperate for changing**  
><strong>Starving for truth<strong>  
><strong>I'm closer to where I started<strong>  
><strong>Chasing after you...<strong>

**I'm falling even more in love with you**  
><strong>Letting go of all I've held onto<strong>  
><strong>I'm standing here until you make me move<strong>  
><strong>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<strong>  
><strong>I'm living for the only thing I know<strong>  
><strong>I'm running and not quite sure where to go<strong>  
><strong>And I don't know what I'm diving into<strong>  
><strong>Just hanging by a moment here with you<strong>

**Just hanging by a moment (here with you)**  
><strong>Hanging by a moment (here with you)<strong>  
><strong>Hanging by a moment here with you<strong>

Andy listened to the words and had the sudden urge to flee.

Now that it was all out there and couldn't be taken back she didn't know which way to run. Or to stay maybe she should just stay for once.

She kept her head down through the entire song although she could feel Sam watching her.

When the song was done Andy still kept her head firmly resting on the table making no attempt to play an answer in return to his.

Where was this going anyway?

Was this even going anywhere?

Her mind raced with questions as she did what she did best- overthought it!

Waiting for Andy's response Sam saw her head still down on the table as he felt her overthinking it from across the room.

Peck and Nash were talking with Andy just shaking her head no to everything they said.

Sam got up and dropped a handful of coins in the jukebox before making his selections and reclaiming his chair.  
>Again without a further look their way.<br>Maybe the next few would settle her nerves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His first song was Truly Madly Deeply by Savage garden. Not really his taste but hopefully it would pay off and Andy would get it.

**I'll be your dream,  
>I'll be your wish<br>I'll be your fantasy.  
>I'll be your hope,<br>I'll be your love  
>be everything that you need.<br>**  
><strong>I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..<br>I will be strong  
>I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on A new beginning.<br>A reason for living.  
>A deeper meaning, yeah.<strong>

**I want to stand with** **you on a mountain.  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea.<br>I want to lay like this forever.  
>Until the sky falls down on me<strong>

**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,**  
><strong>I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry<strong>  
><strong>The tears of joy for all the pleasure <strong>**and the certainty**.

**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest power In lonely hours  
>The tears devour you<strong>

**I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea.<br>I want to lay like this forever,  
>Until the sky falls down on me<br>**  
><strong>Oh can you see it baby?<br>You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you.  
>All that you need will surely come<br>**  
><strong>I'll be your dream<br>I'll be your wish  
>I'll be your fantasy.<br>I'll be your hope  
>I'll be your love be everything that you need.<strong>

**I'll love you more with every** **breath truly madly deeply do**

**I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea.<br>I want to lay like this forever,  
>Until the sky falls down on me<strong>

**I want to stand with you on a mountain**  
><strong>I want to bathe with you in the sea.<strong>  
><strong>I want to lay like this forever,<strong>  
><strong>Until the sky falls down on me<strong>

The song finished and the jukebox was quiet for all of two seconds before Sam's second song could be heard.

Boyce Avenue soon started playing Only girl in the world and Traci watched as many thoughts and emotions crossed Andy's face as the words rang out

**I'm gonna love you  
>When our time is right<br>Be thinking of you  
>Every day &amp; every night<strong>

**To think you're somewhere in this world**  
><strong>And someday I will make you my wife<strong>

**So everyday we're not together**  
><strong>I hope you know that you'll be all right<strong>

**Coz I**  
><strong>I'm gonna make you feel like you're. the only girl in the world<strong>  
><strong>Like you're the only one that I'll ever<strong> **love**  
><strong>Like you're the only one who knows my heart<strong>

**Oh**  
><strong>like you're the only one that's in command<strong>  
><strong>Coz you're the only one who understands<strong>  
><strong>How to make me feel like a man<strong>

**And when you're lonely**  
><strong>I'll keep you company<strong>  
><strong>Like this world<strong>  
><strong>Was only made for you &amp; me<strong>  
><strong>And when it doesn't feel right<strong>  
><strong>With another<strong>  
><strong>I hope you believe<strong>  
><strong>That in a world with no light<strong>  
><strong>I will be all that you need to see<strong>

**I'm gonna make you feel like you're the only girl in the world**  
><strong>Like you're the only one that I'll ever love<strong>  
><strong>Like you're the only one who knows my heart<strong>

**like you're the only one that's in command**  
><strong>Coz you're the only one who understands<strong>  
><strong>How to make me feel like a man<strong>

**Da-da-da**  
><strong>Da-da-da<strong>  
><strong>Da-da-da<strong>  
><strong>Whoaaaaa<strong>

**I'm gonna make you feel like you're the only girl in the world**  
><strong>Like you're the only one that I'll ever love<strong>  
><strong>Like you're the only one who knows my heart<strong>

**Oh**  
><strong>like you're the only one that's in command<strong>  
><strong>Coz you're the only one who understands<strong>  
><strong>How to make me feel like a man<strong>

**Da-da-da**  
><strong>Da-da-da<strong>  
><strong>Da-da-da<strong>

Sam's next choice was more his style, but he wasn't sure if she would get what he was trying to say.

She still sat with her head down not looking at him. This was meant to make her look at him. Turn your head by Live.

**Anyone  
>caught in your mystery<br>keep it angry  
>keep it wispy<strong>

**I've fallen down**  
><strong>drunk on your juices<strong>  
><strong>turn my head<strong>  
><strong>turn my head<strong>

**it's aimed at you**

**funky temple  
>your dress is torn to shreds<br>your eyes are crazy  
>I bowed to save my head and I can't forget you<strong>

**but I can't remember**  
><strong>turn my head<strong>  
><strong>turn my head<strong>

**it's aimed at you**

**turn my head**  
><strong>turn my head<strong>

**it's aimed at you**

**Baby**  
><strong>Baby<strong>  
><strong>we came to love you<strong>  
><strong>all day these bastards are leavin'<strong>  
><strong>somebody's got to stay<strong>  
><strong>whatever we called you<strong>  
><strong>just a name<strong>  
><strong>just a name<strong>

**Turn my head  
>Turn my head<strong>

**It's aimed at you**

**Yeah it's aimed at you**

**Turn my head**  
><strong>Turn my head<strong>

**It's aimed at you**  
><strong>It's aimed at you<strong>  
><strong>Yeah Oh.<strong>

At the words Andy looked up to see Sam staring at her with intensity she had never felt before. It was as if he wanted her to feel what he was feeling in that one heated gaze.

Sam was shifting under her intent stare as he waited for his last song to play.

It, in a word described could be said simply as THEM.  
>It was almost as if the song was written about them.<br>It was- She always gets what she wants by Prime Circle.  
>Soft piano notes filled the air.<p>

**comes around like a wild fire,  
>And like a moth drawn to a flame.<br>I'm on my way to being burned up, once again.  
>And I've been through this before,<br>Oh, a hundred times or more,**

**And she keeps me coming back.**  
><strong>What am I waiting for?<strong>  
><strong>She always gets what she wants.<strong>  
><strong>She always gets what she needs<strong> **and more.**

**She always counts out the chords that I'm playing.**  
><strong>She always moves to the rhythm she<strong>

**is making.**

**She is.  
><strong>  
><strong>She walks to the sound of her own drum,<strong>  
><strong>One minute she's there the next she's gone.<strong>  
><strong>And I'm left to pick up pieces of myself, to carry on.<strong>  
><strong>And I've been through this before,<strong>  
><strong>Oh, a hundred times or more,<strong>

**But she keeps me coming back,**  
><strong>What am I waiting for?<strong>  
><strong>She always gets what she wants.<strong>  
><strong>She always gets what she needs and more.<strong>

**She always counts out the chords** **that I'm playing.**  
><strong>She always moves to the rhythm she is making.<strong>

**She is.**

**She is, She is, She is my home.**  
><strong>She is, She is, She is my home.<strong>

**And I've been through this before,**  
><strong>Oh, a hundred times or more,<strong>  
><strong>But she keeps me coming back,<strong>

**What am I waiting for?**  
><strong>She always gets what she wants.<strong>  
><strong>She always gets what she needs and more.<strong>

**She always counts out the chords that I'm playing.**  
><strong>She always moves to the rhythm she is making.<strong>

**She is.**

**She always gets what she wants.**  
><strong>She always gets what she needs and more.<strong>

**She always counts out the chords that I'm playing.**  
><strong>She always moves to the rhythm<strong> **she is making.**

**She is, She is, She is my home.**

**She is, She is, She is my home.  
>And I've been through this before,<br>Oh, a hundred times or more,  
>But she keeps me coming back,<strong>

**What am I waiting for?**  
><strong>And I've been through this before,<strong>  
><strong>And I've been through this before,<strong>  
><strong>And I've been<strong>

**through this before**

**What am I waiting for?  
><strong>

Sam hoped she would answer his what am I waiting for question he posed in the song, not sure of where they stood.

As he listened to it sound out and watched Andy's face turn to sudden sadness he knew exactly what she was thinking. She was thinking he was making reference to her leaving the night of the blackout.

She was thinking he meant that he wanted to back out before he got burnt, and that he thought she was using him by saying she gets what she wants.

He watched as each thought played out across her face as she had it run through her mind. He saw her tears flow to hide under her lashes as he watched her as she suddenly grabbed her bag and said a quick goodbye to Nash and Peck before making a hurried exit out the door of the Penny hanging her head as she passed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ok so that way the worst possible choice he could have made.  
>Ever! But it felt right to play, Andy just understood it wrong.<p>

"Shit, Andy wait" he yelled as he ran out after her into the pouring rain.

Having the jukebox play loudly none of them heard the fact that there was a downpour of water outside, accompanied by the rumble of thunder and flashes of lightning.

Not seeing her he jumped in his truck and made his way out the parking lot in the direction of her new apartment.

Cursing the fact that every time his ignition started his radio would jump to life, Sam heard a familiar song play in hushed tones under the noise of the rain beating down on the metal of the truck, and the windscreen as the wipers moved to clear the fallen drops.

Spotting her he pulled over and jumped out running around her to cut her off, after he called her but she ignored him and kept walking. She just looked up at him and tried to step around him in silence.

"No Andy, you do not get to do this to me. Not now" he said reaching out to grab her upper arm and spin her around to face him.

"No Sam you do not get to do this. Not now not ever!" She yelled as she tried to shake her arm free of his grasp.

"Andy stop running" he said as he pulled her closer not wanting her to escape.

"Stop running? Sam what have I got to run from huh? What am I..." Before she could say any more words Sam had pulled her to within an inch away from him causing her to stare up at him with fire in her eyes at his nerve to cross over into her personal space.

"Me- Andy you're always running away from me" he whispered.

"I'm not...I'm not running away from you Sam" Andy's reply was barely audible above the noise of the pelting down rain, but he heard it.

"Then stop running from this..." Sam said as he leaned in to claim her lips with his in a searing kiss.

Andy gasped at his sudden movement as he bought his head down towards her and pulled her flush against him.

Her mind was waging a war with her heart. Her mind screaming at her to pull away while her heart made her lips respond in passion.

As if sensing her private raging war Sam wrapped his arms around her preventing any escape she may have planned on making. She had her hands spaced firmly on his chest between them as she had every intention of pushing him away but out of their own free will they made their own way round his neck and pulled him closer as her lips allowed him to deepen the kiss.

They stood like that for an immeasurable amount of time before Sam remembered the song playing in his truck.

Lifting her flustered face to look at him he simply said "One last song?"

Andy rolled her eyes at his request. They were standing in the pouring rain, making out on the sidewalk and he wants to play her another song?

Seriously?

Taking her by the hand he pulled her over to the truck and opened the door. He leaned in fiddled with the radio and turned to her as the music could be heard.

**Sitting on the beach  
>The Island King of Love<br>Deep in Fijian Seas  
>Deep in some blissful dream<strong>

**Where the Goddess finally sleeps**  
><strong>In the lap of her lover<strong>  
><strong>Subdued in all her rage<strong>  
><strong>And I'm aglow with a taste<strong>  
><strong>Of the demons driven out<strong>  
><strong>And happily replaced<strong>

**With the presence of real love**  
><strong>The only one who saves<strong>

Andy didn't know what to make of it until Sam held out a hand to her as the next verse began.

**I wanna dance with you  
>I see a world where people live and die with grace<br>The Karmic Ocean dried up, leave no change  
>I wanna dance with you<br>**  
>He wanted to be in the pouring rain on the sidewalk and dance with her. Reaching out her hand she let him take her hand and pull her into a gentle embrace before moving them to the music.<p>

**I see a sky full of the stars that change our mind**

**Lead us back to a world we would not face  
>The stillness in your eyes<br>Convinces me that I  
>I don't know a thing <strong>

**And I've been around the world  
>And I, I've tasted all the wines<br>A half a billion times  
>Came sickened to your shores<br>You show me what this life is for**

**I wanna dance with you**  
><strong>I see a world where people live and die with <strong>**grace  
>The Karmic Ocean dried up and leave no trace.<strong>

Opening her closed eyes for one split second Andy saw Sam's truck door was still open and letting the rain in.

"Sam you're truck is getting rained in" she whispered stifling a giggle.

"I know" he whispered back but did nothing to move away from her.

**I wanna dance with you**  
><strong>I see a sky full of the stars that change our mind<strong>

**And lead us back to a world we would not face  
>In this altered state<br>Full of so much pain and rage  
>You know we got to find a way<br>To let it go**

**Sitting on the beach**  
><strong>The Island King of Love<strong>  
><strong>Deep in Fijian Seas<strong>  
><strong>Deep in the heart of it all<strong>  
><strong>Where the Goddess finally sleeps<strong>  
><strong>After eons of war and lifetimes<strong>

**She's smiling and free, nothing left**  
><strong>But a cracking voice and a song, oh lord<strong>

"So I guess we need to talk?" She whispered again.

"Andy talk later. Enjoy the moment. Quietly" his voice was soft but stern in response causing her to smile.

**I wanna dance with you  
>I see a world where people live and die with grace<br>The Karmic Ocean dried up and leave no trace**

**I wanna dance with you**  
><strong>I see a sky full of the stars that change our mind<strong>  
><strong>Lead us back to a world we would not face<strong>

**We would not face  
>We would not face<br>We would not face  
>We would not face<strong>

**We would not face.  
><strong>  
>"Ready to go home now?" Sam asked as the music came to an end forcing them to separate.<p>

The next day Andy was paired with Noelle and spent a busy day out on patrol.

Sam was helping Boyd work a case so his day was as busy as Andy's was.

After shift Sam was waiting for Andy as she stepped out the locker room.

"Drink at the Penny?" He asked as they made their way out the barn.

"Sure" Andy said as he opened the truck door for her.

They entered the Penny and Sam made his way over to his usual spot at the bar while Andy joined her friends at their usual table. Between fitful's of giggles Traci and Gail could be seen being up to no good. As Andy sat down and took her beer that Dov so politely held out Gail excused herself and made her way over to the jukebox as Dov and Chris looked everywhere but at Andy as they tried to hold back their laughter.

"What?" Andy asked feeling excluded from their silent conversation.

"We saw you and Swaerk on the way home, well actually on the way to look for you once the girls came to get us to leave and filled us in on everything" Dov suddenly blurted out.

Feeling the blush creep up her cheeks Andy tried to contain the huge smile she felt wanting to burst on to her lips.

Suddenly Gail's voice drew the attention of practically the entire Penny when she yelled

Hey Andy, Swarek this one's for the two of you!"

Suddenly a loud beat filled the room followed by a lot of cheers and whistles.

**There where you're laying  
>Don't make a sound<br>I know they're watching  
>They're watching<strong>

**All the commotion**  
><strong>The kiddie like play<strong>  
><strong>Has people talking<strong>  
><strong>Talking<strong>  
><strong>Talking<strong>

**You**  
><strong>Your sex is on fire<strong>

**The dark of the alley**  
><strong>The break of the day<strong>  
><strong>Head while I'm driving<strong>  
><strong>I'm driving<strong>

**Soft lips are open**  
><strong>Them knuckles are pale<strong>  
><strong>Feels like you're dying<strong>  
><strong>You're dying<strong>

**You  
>Your sex is on fire Consumed<strong>  
><strong>With what's just transpired<strong>

**Hot as a fever**  
><strong>Rattling bones<strong>  
><strong>I could just taste it<strong>  
><strong>Taste it<strong>

**But it's not forever**  
><strong>But it's just tonight<strong>  
><strong>Oh we're still the greatest<strong>  
><strong>The greatest<strong>  
><strong>The greatest<strong>

**You**  
><strong>Your sex is on fire<strong>

**You**

**Your sex is on fire Consumed**  
><strong>With what's just transpired<strong>

**And You**  
><strong>Your sex is on fire <strong>**Consumed  
>With what's just transpired<br>**  
>Kings of Leon's Sex on fire made Andy rest her head back down on the table to hide her face.<p>

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Sam as he took a seat on the empty bar stool next to Sam having walked in just in time to hear Gail.

"Something I need to know Brother?" He asked looking more smug than he should be.

"Just that I'm gonna be buying a jukebox for my house" Sam said as he smiled and looked over at Andy. Now that would defiantly be a good thing.

Getting a jukebox!

**The end.**  
><strong>A\N; I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!<br>Please don't forget to leave you review!**


End file.
